Marshmellow
by relya schiffer
Summary: "Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam lollipop itu,Kisuke?" "Semacam love magic tingkat milik lollipop itu,akan berjodoh dengan orang yang menemaninya saat ia memakan permennya." Sequel from Lollipop. Ulqui-Hime inside. Happy reading, minna...
1. The Sweetest Grape (Part I)

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH©Tite Kubo, MARSHMELLOW©Relya Schiffer

**Rate : **T

**Pair ** : Keroyokan alias banyak.

**Genre : **Romance, friendship

**Warning : **Sequel story from 'LOLLIPOP', AU, OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, nista, typo(s), etc.

**A/N : **Weleh, weleh. Niat hati menjadikan fic Lolipop sebagai one shot, eh ternyata banyak yang nanyain sequel-nya. Akhirnya kubikin juga deh. Berhubung ini sequel, bagi new readers kusarankan untuk mampir dulu ke fic-ku yang berjudul 'Loliipop'. Biar nggak bingung, hehehe.

Nah, kali ini akan menampilkan Soi-ggio sebagai pembuka. Kupersembahkan chapter ini untuk **Scarlet Yukarin** (yang nge-request secara personal) dan seluruh pecinta Soi-ggio di FBI.

Okeh, happy reading, minna-san…^^

* * *

"_Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam lollipop itu, Kisuke?"_

"_Semacam sihir, love magic tingkat rendah, Yoruichi. Pemilik lollipop itu, akan berjodoh dengan orang yang menemaninya saat ia memakan permennya. Hanya pada jilatan pertama sihir yang kutambahkan akan berlaku."_

"_Yakin akan berjalan lancar? Berapa kemungkinan keberhasilan sihirmu itu?"_

"_Kuharap lebih dari 80%. Dan sengaja kupilih objek anak-anak karena alam bawah sadar mereka lebih mudah untuk diberikan sugesti. Tingkat keberhasilah sihirku jadi cukup tinggi. Semoga saja kita masih hidup 12 tahun lagi, jadi kita bisa menyaksikan apakah sihirku sukses besar atau tidak."_

.

.

.

**MARSHMELLOW**

**BY**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

Chapter 1 : The Sweetest Grape (part I)

.

.

.

"KEMBALIKAAAN!"

Sebuah teriakan kesal menggema keras. Ruang loker Karakura Senior High School pun mendadak ramai didatangi para murid yang kebetulan mendengar teriakan masih banyak murid yang datang, kecuali mereka yang terhitung rajin atau belum mengerjakan PR.

Seorang siswa berambut hitam menutup telinganya erat-erat. Dia meringis kecil sembari terkekeh pelan. Terbayangkah bentuk wajahnya sekarang? Meringis sambil terkekeh?

"Kalau tidak kau kembalikan, kuhajar kau, Vega!"

Deretan gigi putih itu kembali dipamerkan. Pemiliknya yang bermata emas menatap siswi berseragam di hadapannya―berdiri dengan tangan terkepal dan wajah merah padam.

_Eh? Sudah sampai batas kesabaran minggu ini, ya?_

"Ah, kau pelit sekali, Soifon. Semalam aku main _game_ dengan Grimmjow sampai larut. Jadi aku lupa mengerjakan PR. Ayolah, Soi, aku pinjam sebentar. Ya, ya, ya?"

_Rayuan gombal!_ Wajah _innocent instant_ itu tidak akan bisa mengelabui kali ini.

"Sekali kubilang tidak, berarti tidak!" geram siswi berkepang. Ia mulai mengadahkan tangannya. Sedangkan sepasang mata abunya yang menyorot tajam terarah pada buku tulis bersampul di genggaman siswa bermata emas lincah itu.

"Kuminta baik-baik sekali lagi, kembalikan bukuku, Vega!"

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu merengut. Sudah dua belas tahun berlalu, tapi dia masih juga dipanggil dengan nama keluarga. Padahal mereka tetangga, teman sejak kecil, teman baik pula. Err, yang terakhir perlu dipertanyakan. Karena dari caranya menatap, siswi itu jelas sedang tidak menatap sorang teman. Apalagi dalam kategori teman baik.

"Kejam sekali," berlagak mencibir, siswa berkepang itu menyodorkan buku di tangannya.

Hanya menyodorkan, tidak memberikan. Dia memaksa siswi itu melangkah mendekat ke arahnya untuk menggapai bukunya. Tangan mungilnya meraih (atau merampas?) buku itu dengan kasar. Permata kelabu gelap menatap bola mata emas dengan tajam.

"Sekali lagi kau berani menyalin PR-ku tanpa seizinku, akan kubuat kau menyesal pernah mengenalku. Ingat itu!"

Usai melancarkan ancaman, siswi itu berlalu. Sedangkan siswa yang diancam hanya cengar-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Terus dipandanginya sosok mungil itu hingga menghilang di balik tembok. Keributan sudah selesai. Beberapa murid yang perhatiannya tersita oleh keributan rutin itu pun mulai beraktivitas kembali.

Tatapan mata emas siswa berkepang itu tertuju pada lantai di bawahnya. Selembar kertas tergeletak di sana. Keningnya agak berkerut saat menatap kertas itu―kertas berwarna biru, semacam brosur, dengan gambar dan tulisan-tulisan berdesain menarik serta warna cerah. Sepertinya jatuh dari buku siswi berambut biru tadi. Sambil meraih kertas itu, siswa berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpul.

Takdir akan selalu punya jalan untuk mempertemukan dua orang yang telah terikat. Benar, kan?

"Masih juga mengganggu gadis galak itu, Ggio Vega?"

Siswa yang dipanggil Ggio Vega menoleh pada sosok berambut _dirty blonde_ yang sedang bersandar santai di salah satu pintu loker. Dia tersenyum meledek.

"Masih belum putus asa juga?" cecarnya lagi.

Ggio berseringai kecil.

"Tesla Lindocruz seharusnya tahu siapa yang dia ajak bicara. Ggio Vega tidak kenal kata kalah," balasnya, sedikit terdengar sombong.

_Sungguh sebuah hiburan yang menarik._

Tesla terkikik geli. Dia beranjak dan merangkul rekan sekelasnya itu, kemudian―dengan setengah memaksa―menariknya untuk mulai mengayunkan langkah. Kedua sosok tampan yang cukup menarik perhatian murid perempuan itu pun menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Sombong sekali kau. Jaga ucapanmu, atau kau akan terkena tulah dari kata-katamu sendiri," Tesla memperingatkan. Cukup bijak sebagai teman.

"Selama aku bisa mewujudkannya, tidak masalah, bukan? Atau kau merasa bermasalah? 'Target'-mu sama denganku, ya?" kali ini giliran Ggio meledek. Diliriknya teman karibnya itu dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Tesla tahu, dia hanya bercanda. Karena itulah ia akan meladeni candaan itu.

"Kau yakin aku boleh ikut serta dalam kontes ini, Ggio? Kau yakin bisa menang dariku?"

Lagi-lagi, Ggio tertawa. Wajah manisnya membuat beberapa siswi yang melintas―dan sedang sial lantaran masuk dalam jangkauan pesona Ggio―langsung ber-_blushing_ ria tanpa diminta. Ada yang tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila, ada yang menjatuhkan buku yang sedang dipegang, bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan.

Ah, yang terakhir itu berlebihan. Tapi, adakah yang percaya? Bahwa Ggio Vega terlalu mempesona? Tolong hentikan!

"Siapa pun kau, jika sudah menjadi lawanku, akan kuladeni habis-habisan," setelah tawanya berhenti, Ggio menjawab pertanyaan Tesla dengan santai. Biar pun begitu, tetap terasa keseriusan dalam kata-kata itu.

Tesla melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Ggio. Ia memindahkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Mereka terus melangkah.

"Karena itulah aku tidak berminat bersaing denganmu. Itu membosankan, Ggio."

"Bilang saja kau takut kalah, Tesla! Hahaha, murid kelas tiga Karakura Senior High School ada yang takut persaingan. Ck, ck, ck…"

"_Urusai_!"

Ggio terpingkal-pingkal. Sedangkan Tesla hanya mengulum senyum. Tentu saja dia tidak berminat pada perebutan yang mereka bicarakan. Karena 'hal' yang diperebutkan sama sekali tak menarik baginya. 'Hal' itu hanya menarik bagi Ggio.

Ya, Tesla paham. Satu-satunya hal menarik bagi sahabatnya itu sejak bertahun-tahun―hanyalah seorang Shaolin Fon.

*#*#*#*

Sebuah buku bersampul dihempaskan di atas meja dengan keras. Spontan, beberapa siswi yang sedang berkerumun di meja itu pun tersentak kaget, termasuk beberapa murid lain yang telah ada di kelas. Satu, dua, tiga, oh―delapan pasang mata langsung menyorotkan ekspresi yang sama : kaget.

"S-Soifon? Astaga, hampir copot jantungku!" seloroh seorang siswi bermata violet.

"Ah, benar. Kau membuatku kaget, Soifon-chan," tambah seorang siswi bercepol.

Soifon, tersangka yang baru saja menganiaya sang buku malang, bertolak pinggang. Mata kelabunya seperti elang yang sedang memilih mangsa untuk dijadikan santapan.

"Katakan, siapa yang membiarkan Vega _meminjam_ buku PR-ku?" tanyanya garang. Sengaja ia menekankan nada pada kata 'meminjam'. Ya, karena dimana-mana 'meminjam' haruslah disertai izin. Dan yang terlalu sering ia alami justru sebaliknya.

Siswi berambut perak dan bertubuh paling tinggi terdengar menelan ludah dengan keras. Wajahnya memucat seketika. Dan reaksi ini tak luput sedikit pun dari mata Soifon. Ditatapnya siswi itu tajam.

"Kau Isane?"

Ah, itu bukan lagi pertanyaan, tapi sebuah tuduhan. Dan sebelum Isane menjawab, terdengar suara lain menyelak.

"Jangan salahkan temanmu dulu, Soi,"

Soifon memutar kepalanya ke arah seorang siswi tomboy yang duduk di barisan kedua dari meja tempat ketiga teman baiknya berkumpul. Siswi berambut pendek itu sedang bertopang dagu. Kelihatannya dia sedang berbincang santai dengan sahabat dekatnya, Si Rambut Orange itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Arisawa?" tanya Soifon

"Si Kepang itu tadi datang saat kamu tidak ada. Dia melompati jendela seperti biasa," Tatsuki menjelaskan.

Gemeretuk rahang Soifon membuat Isane bergidik ngeri. Berani taruhan, sebentar lagi akan ada asap yang keluar dari ubun-ubun teman sebangkunya itu.

"Iya, Tatsuki-chan benar, Soifon-san. Kuchiki-san dan Hinamori-san belum datang. Isane-san juga sudah berusaha keras melarang. Tapi Vega-kun tidak peduli," sambung Si Rambut Orange menjelaskan, Orihime Inoue.

Soifon kembali menatap Isane yang masih bertampang pias. Sebersit sesal menelisik ke hatinya melihat reaksi gadis jangkung itu. Ah, apakah _image_-nya memang seram sekali?

"Benar, Isane? Kamu sudah melarangnya?"

"Te-tentu saja, Soi. Aku tahu akan seperti apa reaksimu. Tapi, dia tetap _ngotot_," jawab Isane pelan.

Remaja berkepang dua itu pun menghela nafas. Dia telah salah sangka.

"_Gomenne_, Isane. Aku telah menuduhmu tanpa bukti."

Senyum cerah merekah di wajah Isane, "_Iie_, tidak apa. Itu bukan masalah,"

" Hei, Soifon," panggil Rukia. Sejak tadi ia terus mengamati Soifon tanpa disadari oleh yang diamati. "Apa kau tidak heran dengan sikap Ggio padamu?" tanyanya saat Soiifon menoleh.

"Apa? Heran apa?"

"Sikapnya aneh. Kau tahu, selama ini dia hanya mengganggumu. Sejak kecil, hanya kau yang diganggunya."

"Ah, benar, Soifon-san," tambah Momo. "Aku juga heran. Ggio-kun selalu cuek kepada semua anak perempuan, kecuali kamu."

Entah kenapa, mendengar penuturan Momo barusan, Soifon merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam dirinya. Hei, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya tertahan. _Ada apa ini?_

"Kalian bicara apa, sih? Jangan sembarangan!" tandas Soifon seraya mengibaskan tangan. Dia berpura-pura membaca buku Fisika di hadapannya. Padahal tak satu pun angka serta huruf yang ada di sana mampu dicerna dengan baik.

"Kurasa dia hanya berminat mengganggumu, dia tidak berminat pada gadis lain selain kamu," Rukia semakin gencar. "Seperti―kau berbeda baginya."

Sofon berjengit. "Apanya yang berbeda? Dia hanya senang mengangguku, Rukia. Dia menyalin semua PR-ku. Dia juga selalu meledekku. Dia tak pernah bisa membiarkanku tenang sebentar saja."

"Kau yakin begitu? Apa kau yakin tak ada maksud lain dibalik sikapnya selama ini padamu?" Rukia kelihatan ragu.

"Tentu saja!" tegas Soifon.

"Atau mungkin―" Momo meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, terkesan berpikir. Kemudian dia menatap Soifon polos, "―dia menyukaimu, Soifon-san?"

Tebakan Momo membuat Soifon tercekik. Yang benar saja? Selama ini dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang Ggio sampai sejauh itu. Tentu apa yang dikatakan Momo itu salah. Iya, kan?

Isane tersenyum kecil. Sejak tadi, dia hanya menjadi pendengar di antara obrolan ketiga temannya itu. Jadi, sepertinya akan lebih seru jika ia ikut bicara. Perlahan, Isane mendekati Soifon dan berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"Pipimu merah, Soifon."

Soifon tersentak. Ia menjauh dari siswi berambut perak itu dengan gerakan menyentak seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Rukia dan Momo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat rekasi Soifon yang―menurut mereka―terlalu berlebihan itu. Kalau memang yang dirasa hanya benci, reaksi seperti tadi sungguh sangat tidak perlu, kan?

"A-apa maksudmu, hah?" Soifon bertanya agak keras. Pipinya makin memerah.

Kali ini Isane tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Akhirnya, ia pun terkikik.

"Ah, _gomenne_, Soi. Aku hanya merasa, ekspresimu itu lucu sekali. Dan aku tidak bercanda. Kau manis sekali kalau _blushing_ begitu," kata Isane setelah tawanya reda.

Soifon masih tak bisa menjawab dan hanay mengerutkan kening.

Ya, kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bereaksi seperti ini? Ayolah, yang sedang dibicarakan hanyalah seorang Ggio Vega. Seorang anak laki-laki jahil yang selalu mengganggunya. Anak laki-laki yang―

Soifon terpaku. Tiba-tiba saja semua yang ada di sekelilingnya memudar. Hanya menyisakan ia dan _slide-slide_ hitam putih yang bergerak cepat.

.

.

.

"_Itu milikku."_

_Terdengar sebuah suara dari atas. Anak laki-laki itu pun mendongak. Didapatinya seorang anak perempuan berambut biru pendek sedang duduk di batang pohon yang menaungi mereka. Anak perempuan itu menatap ke bawah, kelabu dan keemasan bertemu pandang._

"_Terjatuh atau kau berikan padaku?" anak laki-laki berkepang pendek itu menyeringai kecil._

_Tersirat raut tidak suka dari si anak perempuan. Dia pun melompat dengan gerakan lincah, mendarat tepat di depan anak laki-laki yang memegang erat lollipop berwarna ungu. Dia mengulurkan tangan mungilnya._

"_Sini, kembalikan!"_

_Melihat ketidakramahan anak perempuan berkepang, si anak laki-laki semakin menyeringai. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membuka pembungkus lollipop dan memasukkan permen itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Aroma anggur langsung menguar._

"_Yah, sudah kumakan," ucapnya meledek._

"_Hei, kau mencuri! Aku tidak memberikannya padamu," anak perempuan itu mulai marah._

"_Kau itu angkuh sekali," cibir si anak laki-laki sambil terus menjilati lollipop yang―memang―bukan miliknya itu dengan gaya lebay._

"_Kau menyebalkan sekali! Pokoknya kembalikan permenku!" si anak perempuan bersikeras, masih menadahkan tangan dengan wajah geram._

_Anak laki-laki itu justru tertawa. Sifat usilnya memang sudah tersebar di Las Noches, apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Dan hari ini, dia menemukan kegiatan menarik selain berdiam diri sampai ia ditemukan._

_Ini akan lebih seru dari pada petak umpet._

"_Namaku Ggio Vega. Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa…"_

_._

_._

_._

"Soifon? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Rukia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Soifon. Ia tak berhenti sampai temannya itu mengerjap beberapa kali. _Aneh. Kenapa Soifon tiba-tiba bengong begini?,_ pikir siswi bermata violet itu. Dia berpandangan dengan Isane.

"Soifon-san? Kau kenapa?" Momo ikut bertanya.

"Eh?" Soifon kelihatan seperti orang bingung. Dia menoleh ke arah teman-temannya. "Euh, maaf, aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ujarnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

Soifon segera bergegas, meninggalkan Rukia, Momo dan Isane yang masih bertatapan heran. Langkahnya yang cepat berubah menjadi lebih cepat. Dia berlari.

Entah kenapa koridor kelas tiga terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya. Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Soifon untuk mencapai toilet anak perempuan. Beruntung, ketika ia sampai di sana, toilet sedang kosong. Soifon segera berdiri di depan cermin dan menyalakan keran. Ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin.

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahnya terasa panas? Hanya dengan mengingat semua keusilan _anak itu _dia bisa jadi seperti ini? Hanya dengan mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, jantungnya sudah berdegup keras begini? Apakah pipinya benar-benar merah, seperti yang dikatakan Isane di kelas tadi?

Oh, ayolah. Ggio itu menyebalkan. Dia sangat mengganggu ketenangan.

_Tapi…_

Tangan mungil Soifon mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Sepasang mata kelabunya menatap sesosok gadis berambut pendek yang terpantul di cermin. Dan dia hampir tak percaya bahwa semburat kemerahan memang muncul di pipi gadis berkepang itu.

"_Mungkin―dia menyukaimu, Soifon-san."_

Kening Soifon sedikit berkerut mengingat kata-kata Momo. Tangannya yang bertumpu pada _wastafle_ terkepal. Dia menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak mungkin…" desisnya seraya mengangkat wajah dan menatap bayangan di cermin untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti mencari kepastian.

"Dia tidak mungkin… menyukaiku, kan?"

*#*#*#*

Ggio _celingukan_ di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian. Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu. Ajakan pulang bersama dari Grimmjow, Tesla, dan Neliel pun sempat dilontarkan kepadanya lantaran tempat tinggal mereka sama―Apartemen Las Noches. Tapi, Ggio menolak ajakan itu. Dia masih punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan.

Ketika melihat seorang siswi melangkah sendirian di pelataran sekolah, Ggio tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menghampiri siswi berkepang itu. Tatapannya tetap ramah sekali pun reaksi yang diberikan siswi berambut biru tua itu bukanlah sinyal positif.

"Hai, Soifon."

"Mau apa lagi kau?"

Ggio pura-pura kaget. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, berlagak merengut.

"Ah, kau itu _judes_ sekali padaku. Apa sih salahku padamu?"

Dalam hati Soifon menggeram sengit. Entah kenapa ia selalu kesal jika melihat Ggio. Mungkin insiden lollipop dua belas tahun lalu telah memberikan kesan negatif dalam hubungan mereka.

Hubungan teman, tentu saja.

"Pikirkan sendiri apa salahmu!" Soifon langsung bergegas melewati Ggio. Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, pergelangan tangannya telah digamit. Perempuan bertubuh mungil itu pun mendengus sebal. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Lepaskan aku, Vega!"

"Kau sedang mencari kue ulang tahun, kan?"

Soifon terdiam sejenak. Kata-kata tajam yang telah menggantung di ujung lidahnya batal terucap. Dengan kaku, dia menoleh. Saat itulah ia mendapati Ggio sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Genggaman tangan pemuda itu terlepas.

"Brosur kue ini jatuh dari buku PR-mu tadi pagi."

Ggio menyodorkan kertas di tangannya yang sedari tadi luput dari perhatian Soifon. Kertas bergambar macam-macam kue itu pun langsung direbut Soifon.

"_Arigatou_," ucap Soifon pelan, terkesan tidak rela. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Ggio untuk mengucapkan balasan, ia segera melangkah

Ggio menghela nafas. _Susah sekali menakhlukan singa betina cantik satu ini_.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata emasnya yang terarah pada Soifon berbinar cerah. Yah, dia akan menanggung semua resiko dari sebuah keputusan nekat yang akan diambilnya : mengikuti Soifon.

"Kau mau mencari kue untuk siapa?"

Ekspresi tidak suka muncul di wajah Soifon ketika Ggio menjajari langkahnya. Serius, pulang bersama dengan orang yang dibenci membuat gadis bermata kelabu itu merasa sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti mengikutiku?" tanya Soifon tajam.

Ggio tersenyum kecil. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di belakang kepala, bersikap sesantai mungkin sambil terus melangkah.

"Aku hanya bertanya," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu enteng. "Apa salah kalau aku bertanya? Niatku baik, kok. Siapa tahu kau kesulitan mencari kue ulang tahun―untuk siapa pun itu―jadi, aku bisa membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," Soifon tetap berkeras.

"Yah, baiklah. Satu yang perlu kau ingat. Aku tahu di mana toko yang menjual kue ulang tahun rendah lemak dan harganya murah."

Usai berkata, Ggio mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tak sempat melihat ekspresi aneh Soifon setelah mendengar kata-katanya tadi. Entah kenapa, dia tahu bahwa Soifon akan memanggilnya.

"Tunggu, Vega!"

_Tuh, benar, kan?_ Ggio berseringai kecil. Namun saat ia menoleh, seringai itu sudah lenyap. Dia menatap Soifon dengan tatapan biasa, padahal hatinya sedang bersorak-sorak riuh.

"Apa benar, kau tahu di mana toko itu?" tanya Soifon ragu.

Ggio mengangguk, "Letaknya agak jauh dari sini. Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu sekarang. Itu pun jika kau memang butuh sekarang."

Soifon masih kelihatan ragu. Sejujurnya ia tak mau meminta bantuan dari Ggio. Tapi dia sudah tidak punya pilihan lagi.

"Baiklah. Antarkan aku ke sana!"

Hei, itu bukan cara yang baik untuk meminta tolong.

"Kau sedang memohon bantuan atau sedang memerintah?" cibir Ggio.

"Vega Cerewet! Kau mau mengantarku, tidak?" sengat Soifon. Cengiran siswa berambut hitam itu sudah cukup membuat darahnya bergolak.

Ggio terbahak sebentar. "Dengan satu syarat," cetusnya setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Apa?" sergah Soifon.

"Panggil aku Ggio. Itu saja. Kau bisa?"

"Baik," Soifon menyahut. Ditatapnya pemuda berkepang itu seraya berkata,"Ggio! Kau puas?"

Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di wajah tampan Ggio. Jujur saja, Soifon baru menyadari satu hal yang selama ini terlewat. Ketika berdiri dengan jarak cukup dekat seperti sekarang, ternyata senyuman Ggio Vega―manis sekali.

_Argh, apa yang kupikirkan?_, seseorang di dalam diri Soifon menjerit panik. _Pemikiran aneh apa yang tadi merasukiku?_ Soifon membuang muka sementara Ggio masih tersenyum.

"_Deal_. Kalau begitu, kita berangkaaat!" serunya penuh minatseperti anak kecil.

Soifon mendengus sebal. Ia melangkah di belakang Ggio. Sinar matahari yang mulai condong ke barat membuat bayangan Ggio terlukis di tanah. Soifon yang berada di dalam bayangan itu―lantaran berjalan di belakang Ggio―tertegun sejenak.

Hei, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa Soifon merasa aman saat tenggelam di bawah bayang-bayang Ggio. Seolah bayangannya saja berniat melidungi. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemiliknya?

Soifon menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran aneh yang melintas di benaknya. Dia tidak sadar, bahwa sepasang mata emas terus mengamatinya dalam diam.

*#*#*#*

Pukul 6 sore, di depan sebuah toko kue dan permen.

Soifon menatap bangunan mungil di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti. Ggio bilang bahwa toko ini menjual apa yang ia cari. Baiklah, dekorasi luar dari toko itu memang bergambar macam-macam _cake, cup cake_, dan berbagai bentuk permen dengan bungkusan aneka warna. Tapi, kenapa nama toko ini harus… _Love Magic_?

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Ggio?" tanya Soifon. Jujur saja, ia ragu.

Ggio menoleh. Dia menyeringai kecil melihat wajah Soifon kelihatan bingung.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya, ya? Waktu pertama kali ke sini pun aku tidak percaya," jawab Ggio. "Tapi kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tak mungkin membohongimu. Ayo, masuk!"

Lonceng kecil berdentang riang ketika pintu toko didorong oleh Ggio. Soifon tak punya pilihan. Ia pun mengikutinya.

"Hai, Urahara-san, apa kabar?"

Seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di dekat etalase menoleh mendengar sapaan Ggio. Dia tersenyum membalas senyuman ramah Ggio. Soifon menduga, mereka pasti sudah kenal.

"Ah, Ggio-kun, lama tak bertemu. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" balasnya.

"Aku selalu baik," jawab Ggio. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Ah, iya, aku hampir lupa. Kenalkan, ini Soifon," ia melirik gadis mungil di sebelahnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu, Urahara, menatap Soifon dan tersenyum ramah. Soifun pun tersenyum juga dan menunduk hormat.

"Kau manis sekali, Soifon-chan," komentar Urahara. "Kau teman Ggio?"

Soifon mengangguk, "Iya, aku teman sekolahnya, Urahara-san."

"Hm, begitu," Urahara mengangguk-angguk. Tapi mata pria itu masih mengamati gadis berambut biru tua itu dengan seksama.

Ggio berdehem pelan.

"Urahara-san, Soifon sedang mencari kue ulang tahun rendah lemak dan gula," ujarnya lugas. "Tentu saja yang harganya sesuai dengan kantong pelajar. Yah, aku yakin, Soifon pasti sudah menabung susah paying untuk mendapatkan tipe kue yang dicarinya."

Cengiran Ggio berubah menjadi ringisan kecil saat Soifon menginjak kakinya dengan keras. Dia menoleh bingung dan mendapati mata kelabu sedang memelototinya garang.

Ayolah, Ggio. Jujur memang dianjurkan. Tapi tidak perlu menyinggung soal 'harga' sampai seperti itu, kan? _Bikin_ malu saja!

"Apa, sih? Kenapa kau menginjakku?" bisik Ggio protes.

"Pikirkan dulu kata-katamu sebelum kau bicara, _baka_!" desis Soifon geram.

Urahara terkekeh menyadari sikap kedua remaja itu. Suara tawanya membuat Soifon dan Ggio menghentikan kontes saling tatap mereka.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak perlu malu begitu. Aku paham kok," kata Urahara masih dengan tersenyum. "Aku masih punya persediaan. Kebetulan Yoruichi sedang menghiasnya di dapur. Kalian tunggulah di sini. Aku akan melihatnya."

Soifon dan Ggio mengangguk kompak. Lagi-lagi Urahara terkikik geli dibuatnya. Dan tawa pria itu membuat Soifon menundukkan kepala, malu.

"Ah, Soifon-chan, kuenya mau ditulisi apa?" tanya Urahara lagi.

Soifon mengangkat wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Mmh.. 'Otanjoubi Omedetto, Omaeda-san'. Kukira itu saja cukup," jawab Soifon.

Ggio melirik dari sudut matanya. _Eh, jadi kue itu untuk pamannya, Soifon?_

"Baiklah, aku masuk sebentar, ya."

Urahara memberikan senyuman kecil, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu yang menuju ke dapur.

Hening menyergap seluruh sudut. Toko sedang sepi. Otomatis hanya Ggio dan Soifon yang ada di ruangan itu sekarang. Sedikit aneh, karena mereka tak pernah sediam ini sebelumnya. Selalu ada ledekan yang memicu pertengkaran di antara mereka. Pergi kemana semua kebiasaan itu?

"Kita duduk dulu, Soifon," ajak Ggio. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak nyaman dengan keheningan ini.

Soifonmengangguk. Mereka menuju meja yang tersedia bagi para pelanggan yang ingin menikmati kue di toko itu. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada meja yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Haaahhh, rupanya sudah sore, ya," desah Ggio membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya," sahut Soifon singkat. Dia melemparkan tatapan ke luar jendela. Ggio benar, hari sudah sore. Warna jingga khas senja sudah tampak jelas di seluruh penjuru langit.

"Sepertinya aku paham kenapa kau mencari kue ulang tahun rendah lemak jika itu untuk Omaeda-san," Ggio kembali bersuara. Mata emasnya ikut menatap objek yang ditatap Soifon.

"Omaeda-san punya penyakit diabetes. Kadar gula dari makanannya harus dijaga. Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membelikan sembarang kue untuknya."

Ggio mengalihakan tatapannya dari jendela. Ia memperhatikan ekspresi Soifon dengan seksama. Sungguh, dia masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya percaya―bahwa Soifon yang sedang berbagi cerita ini adalah Soifon yang sama yang selalu bertengkar dengannya.

"Aku menyayangi Omaeda-san. Dia sudah seperti orang tuaku. Sejak orang tuaku meninggal, dialah yang merawatku. Jadi, aku akan melakukan semua yang terbaik untuknya. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

Soifon terlalu sibuk dengan ceritanya, hingga dia tidak menyadari perubahan mimik di wajah Ggio. Hanya sejenak karena ekspresi itu sudah tersembunyi dibalik senyuman tipis.

"Aku mengerti, Soifon."

Suara pelan Ggio membuat Soifon menoleh. Ia sedikit heran lantaran belum pernah mendengar Ggio bersuara begitu. Suaranya… menunjukkan perhatian.

"Aku mengerti," Ggio mengulangi kata-katanya, seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu dalam kata-kata itu. Ada sorotan aneh di sepasang mata emas itu. Dan Soifon baru pertama kali ini melihatnya.

Apa itu… kesedihan?

"Ah, Ggio-kun?"

Sebuah suara lain terdengar. Ggio dan Soifon serentak menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang berdiri di depan pintu menuju dapur. Dia memakai sebuah celemek berwarna merah.

Ggio langsung berdiri. "Yoruichi-san," ucapnya menyambut.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. Dia mendekati kedua remaja itu. Satu hal yang langsung menarik perhatian Soifon adalah matanya. Ya, manik mata wanita itu berwarna emas, warna yang sama dengan warna mata Ggio.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Kisuke tentang pesanan kue temanmu," kata Yoruichi. Dia menatap Soifon yang juga telah berdiri. "Tunggu sebentar, ya. Kuenya sedang dalam proses _freezing_," ujarnya.

Soifon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Yoruichi berpaling pada Ggio. Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun ketika ia menatap ke luar jendela yang persis berada di belakang Ggio, wajahnya langsung menunjukkan ekspresi heran.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini akan turun hujan."

Ggio masih tidak mengerti, tapi Soifon menangkap lebih cepat kalimat Yoruichi. Dia pun segera menoleh ke belakang. Hanya untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari langit itu memang hujan. Bahkan dengan intensitas cukup deras.

Soifon tersentak. _Hujan? Sejak kapan?_ Rasanya, baru saja ia menatap ke luar jendela, dan tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan turun. Lalu, kenapa sekarang…?

"Wah, benar. Hujannya deras sekali," akhirnya Ggio bisa mengerti situasi.

Yoruichi mengangguk,"Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama. Sebaiknya kalian di sini saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untuk kalian," imbuhnya seraya beranjak pergi.

Selepas kepergian Yoruichi, Soifon menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengempaskan tubuhnya di kursi dan bertopang dagu. Ada keresahan yang mulai menyusup di hatinya. Bagaimana jika hujan tidak kunjung reda? Jarak toko ini ke Karakura―tepatnya ke Apartemen Sereitei, tempat tinggalnya―cukup jauh. Mau sampai rumah jam berapa?

"Maaf, Soifon, aku tidak tahu akan turun hujan," untuk ke sekian kalinya Ggio memecahkan keheningan.

Soifon menggeleng pelan, "Ini bukan salahmu. Yoruichi-san benar, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja hujan sampai reda. Lagipula kuenya juga belum selesai."

Ggio mengangguk sekali. Seperti Soifon, ia akhirnya ikut menatap butiran-butiran hujan dari balik jendela kaca dalam diam. Soifon sendiri, entah kenapa, seakan melupakan permusuhannya dengan Ggio selama ini. Hujan seperti mampu menentramkan hatinya.

Tapi, satu pertanyaan terpenting sekarang adalah―sampai kapan mereka akan tertahan di sini?

.

.

#TBC#

* * *

Yak, yak, bersambung dah. Okeh, okeh, aku mau jualan dulu, ah…*plaakk*

Ulqui : Hei, onna, apa itu dikeranjangmu? *nunjuk2 keranjang punya relya*

Me : Ah, ini? Ini lollipop, ulqui-kun. Kau mau? *senyum ramah*

Grimm : *penasaran* Ada rasa apa aja?

Me : Hm, coba kulihat… *ngelongok ke dalam keranjang* Sepertinya ada blueberry, anggur, raspberry, melon, jeruk, strawberry, nanas, blueberry, dan mangga.

Nel : Kenapa dari sekian banyak rasa nggak ada rasa alpukat?

Me : Ugh, Nel, aku nggak suka alpukat. Asli dah. Satu-satunya buah yang nggak bisa diterima lidahku cuma alpukat.

Grimm : Jadi…*senyum2 aneh*

Me : *nge-deathglare grimm* berani macem2in aku pake alpuket, kulempar kau ke Pluto…*aura hitam menguar, Grimm gemeteran*

Okeh, lupakan ocehan gajeku di atas. Kita ketemu lagi di chapter depan. Masih dengan soiggio, kok.

So, tell me what do you think about my fic, readers? Hehehe. Mind to ripyu?^^


	2. The Sweetest Grape (Part II)

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH©Tite Kubo, MARSHMELLOW©Relya Schiffer

**Rate : **T

**Pair ** : Keroyokan alias banyak.

**Genre : **Romance, friendship

**Warning : **Sequel story from 'LOLLIPOP', AU, OOC, gaje, abal, aneh, nista, typo(s), etc.

**A/N : **Yoo, aku kembali, minna. Turut berduka cita atas bencana yang menimpa Negeri Sakura. Semoga semua penduduknya diberi ketabahan dalam menghadapi bencana yang menimpa mereka.

Wokeh, waktunya bales ripyu bagi yang nggak login, buat yang login ke PM aja ya.^^

**Nameless** : arigatou, name-san. Ahahaha, yang chibi lucu yah? Benar, yang udah gede jadi amit, hehehe.*digebukin semua chara* Aih, typo masih menggunung. Gomenne nee.. Selamat menikmati chap ini...^^

**Megumi **: Hai, megumi-san. Makasih atas ripyunya. Nie udah update. Semoga chap kali ini bisa menghibur, ya...^^

**Shiroyuki schiffer **: Aih, arigtou gozaimasuta, shiro... Ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Makasih udah mampir, ya. Typo akan selalu kuperhatikan. Tapi kalo ada yang lolos, gomenne. Well, selamat menikmati chap ini...^^

**Just reader15** : Hai juga, rea-san. Salam kenal. Ah, makasih udah mampir ke sini. Makasih juga udah mampir di fic anehku yang lain, hehehe. Ulquihime? Ada donk. Kan pair fav-ku juga. Hahahaha. Tunggu aja, ya...^^

**Uchan** : Aahhaha, jumpa lagi kita, uchan. Mkasih buat ripyumu. Err, ada 7 pair, ya?*plak/gmana sih yg bikin?* Wah, artinya aku harus semangat dah. Habis ini? Tunggu aja siapa yang akan kusorot. hAHAHAH. Iya, aku memang hobi bermain daam kegelapan. Dana ku akan mengeluarkan rate M pertamaku. Ahahaha...*plakkk* Yosh, selamat menikmati chap ini...^^

Kali ini kita akan mengetahui nasib Soi-ggio. Nah, sedang tak ingin banyak bicara. Jadi, happy reading…^^

.

.

.

**MARSHMELLOW**

**BY**

**RELYA SCHIFFER**

Chapter 2 : The Sweetest Grape (part II)

.

.

.

Tiga cangkir cokelat panas telah tersedia di meja. Pilihan yang sangat tepat di saat hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota. Uapnya saja seakan bisa mengantarkan salam hangat dari cairan manis substansinya.

Soifon menghela nafas panjang. Kalau tidak salah ingat, sudah hampir setengah jam dia tertahan di toko kue ini. Ia topangkan dagunya di atas tangan yang berlipat demi menahan berat kepalanya sendiri.

Oh, _please_, tidak adakah yang bisa menghentikan hujan? Senja sudah hampir berakhir, pertanda malam akan segera datang. Dan Omaeda akan panik jika Soifon tidak muncul di hadapannya―paling lambat pukul tujuh malam.

Kaca jendela _'Love Magic'_ berembun. Iseng, Soifon menggerakkan telunjuknya dan menuliskan beberapa huruf di sana. Dia tak sadar bahwa sepasang mata emas mengamati setiap gerakannya sejak pertama kali coklat panas tersaji.

"Apa kau teman baiknya Ggio, Soifon?"

Soifon sedikit tersentak. Gerakan tangannya terhenti spontan, dan ia menoleh pada orang yang baru saja bicara.

"Iya. Kami memang sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, Yoruichi-san," jawab Soifon. Tentu tanpa menambahkan kalimat senada _'dan dia adalah anak nakal yang sangat menyebalkan' _dalam jawaban itu.

Yoruichi tersenyum. Dia kembali meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan melipat kedua tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang terpancar di mata emas wanita itu.

"Berarti kau tahu dengan siapa Ggio tinggal?"

Soifon terdiam sejenak. Dia memang tahu bahwa Ggio tinggal dengan pria paruh baya bernama Barragan Luisenbarn, seorang pengusaha berusia hampir 60 tahun.

"Iya, aku tahu. Barragan-san kakeknya, kan?"

Menanggapi jawaban Soifon, Yoruichi tertawa kecil. Soifon sampai mengerutkan kening heran. Apa yang lucu dengan jawabannya? Kenapa wanita berambut ungu ini tertawa?

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Kau pasti heran lantaran aku tiba-tiba tertawa," imbuh Yoruichi setelah tawanya reda. Soifon tak menjawab. Dia masih diam saja ketika wanita di hadapannya menegakkan punggung―sebuah tanda bahwa dia akan memulai suatu pembicaraan.

"Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu, di antara aku dan Kisuke. Dan aku memilih untuk memberitahumu, karena kulihat sikap Ggio agak 'berbeda' denganmu."

"_Kau berbeda baginya…"_

Soifon berjengit sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat kata-kata Rukia tadi pagi? Ragu, dia tengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok pemuda yang menjadi objek pembicaraan kali ini. Tapi sosok itu tak ada di mana pun.

"Ggio sedang bersama Kisuke," suara Yoruichi kembali terdengar. Dia tersenyum kecil, seakan bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Soifon.

"Apa yang mau Anda katakan, Yoruichi-san?" tanya Soifon tak sabar. Dia butuh jawaban, mengapa wanita di hadapannya ini berniat membagi 'rahasia' tentang Ggio kepadanya?

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan," Yoruichi berucap pelan. "Ggio Vega, anak yang ceria dan periang itu, sebenarnya bukan cucu kandung Barragan Luisenbarn yang kau kenal."

Soifon terpaku. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses kalimat yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Dia diadopsi dari sebuah panti asuhan oleh Barragan-san, dan diajak untuk tinggal di Las Noches. Barragan-san berniat mendidik Ggio agar bisa menjadi penerusnya kelak."

Mata kelabu Soifon tak mengerjap selama beberapa detik. Yoruichi mengangkat gelasnya dan menyembunyikan senyuman kecilnya yang aneh dengan meminum coklat buatannya. Sungguh, wajah terkejut yang polos itu tampak manis sekali. Dalam hati dia mulai menghitung mundur dari tiga. Bertaruh akan adanya sebuah pekikan sebentar lagi.

"APA?"

Yoruichi terkikik geli. Tebakannya benar. Dan dia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis mungil itu sampai memekik cukup keras.

"Yoruichi-san, apa kau serius?" cecar Soifon. Ia bahkan mengabaikan cekikikan Yoruichi. Dia tak mengira bahwa apa yang hendak dibagi wanita itu adalah kabar seperti ini. Ayolah, apa maksudnya?

"Aku serius. Masa kau tidak tahu?" Yoruichi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Dia berniat mengubah ekspresi terkejut Soifon dengan sedikit candaan. Namun niat wanita itu tertahan ketika dilihatnya ekspresi Soifon berubah lagi.

Remaja berambut pendek itu terbelalak. Kemudian mata kelabunya menyipit dan mengeluarkan sorotan sayu. Raut wajah imutnya juga melukiskan rasa bersalah yang dalam. Seakan tak cukup dengan itu, pelan tapi pasti, selaput bening yang tipis melapisi sepasang mata Soifon. Dia menundukkan kepala, lalu―menangis.

Tak ada suara. Hanya sesengukan kecil yang terdengar begitu pedih. Yoruichi terdiam. Meskipun sempat kaget, tapi akhirnya dia justru mengulurkan tangan, mengusap kepala Soifon yang kini tertumpu di atas meja.

Dan ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan kepala Soifon, Yoruichi langsung mengerti penyebab mengapa tiba-tiba gadis ini menangis hanya karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Ggio berasal dari panti asuhan.

Wanita berkulit gelap itu tersenyum kecil, senyuman memahami.

Sebuah memori memang tak akan mudah dihapus. Bahkan bagian kecilnya saja dapat berpengaruh besar bagi seseorang di masa depan.

.

.

.

"_GGIO VEGAAAA!"_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, teriakan kesal itu menggema di antara dua apartemen mewah yang dibangun berdampingan, Apartemen Sereitei dan Las Noches. Dua orang anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun tampak berkejaran melintas taman yang menjadi lokasi refreshing bagi para penghuni apartemen tersebut._

_Anak laki-laki berkepang terus berlari sambil tertawa-tawa. Dia memutar-mutar sebuh pita putih di tangannya. Pita itu berkibar tersibak angin ketika anak itu melesat di antara pepohonan. Sementara di belakangnya, seorang anak perempuan―yang juga berkepang―mengejar anak laki-laki itu dengan kekesalan yang tak bisa dibendung lagi._

"_Berhenti kau, Anak Nakal!" dia berseru keras._

"_Ayo, ayo, kejar aku, Soifon! Sudah lima tahun berlalu, masa kau masih juga belum bisa menangkapku? Hahahaha…." ejek anak laki-laki itu. Semakin anak perempuan berambut biru tua kesal, maka dia akan semakin terhibur. Keusilannya memang sudah tersebar di seluruh Las Noches._

_Anehnya, hanya anak perempuan itu yang paling parah diganggu. Entah dengan tiba-tiba mencubitnya, memeluknya dari belakang, menyembunyikan sepatunya, sampai kali ini merebut pita putihnya._

_Intinya, dia selalu bertingkah jahil, hingga berujung pada kegiatan mutlak mereka : saling mengejar. Seperti sekarang._

_Tak sanggup lagi berlari, akhirnya anak perempuan itu berhenti. Dia berdiri diam, terengah-engah lantaran berusaha mengatur napas. Sepasang mata kelabunya menyorotkan kemarahan khas anak-anak._

_Sekitar 5 meter di depannya, anak laki-laki berambut hitam juga berhenti berlari. Dia tidak tampak lelah sedikit pun. Cengiran ceria justru terpampang di wajah chubby-nya yang lucu._

"_Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah?" ejeknya. "Akan kukembalikan pitamu kalau kau bilang menyerah." _

_Anak perempuan itu menggeram sengit. Sungguh, dia sudah bosan dikerjai seperti ini. Dia sudah jengah dengan kelakuan anak ini. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan dengan insiden lollipop lima tahun silam?_

"_Kau…." anak perempuan itu mendesis kesal. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok dihadapannya penuh dengan kebencian._

"_Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal, Vega?" emosinya tumpah. "Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk tidak mengganggu teman, hah? Apa ayahmu tidak pernah mengingatkanmu untuk selalu baik pada orang lain, hah? Kenapa kau selalu jahil dan bersikap menyebalkan kepadaku, Vega? Apa salahku?"_

_Anak laki-laki itu tertegun. Mata emasnya yang bulat tak berkedip sama sekali. Dia kelihatan kaget dengan luapan kekesalan yang terpendam barusan. Dan melihat anak laki-laki itu terdiam, si anak perempuan merasa senang. Akhirnya, dia bisa memberikan pelajaran kecil bagi Si Pembuat Onar dalam hidupnya._

"_Dengar, ambil saja pitaku kalau kau memang sangat menginginkannya. Akan kulaporkan kau pada Barragan-san agar orang tuamu segera menghukummu!"_

_Usai melontarkan ancaman, anak perempuan itu berbalik. Dia melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Pastinya dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi anak laki-laki itu._

_Ya, dia tidak tahu. Anak perempuan bermata kelabu itu tidak bisa melihat tangan anak bermata emas itu terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Pita putih di tangannya terhempas di tanah berumput. Kepalanya yang berlapis helaian hitam lembut pun menunduk. Dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai kemudian setetes butiran bening jatuh di ujung dagunya._

_Sebuah awal dari isakan pedih yang tak bisa di dengar siapa pun lantaran dia sendirian._

*#*#*#*

"Ini benar untukku?" Ggio menatap Kisuke yang tengah mengeluarkan kue dari lemari pendingin. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah permen dengan tekstur lembut dan kenyal berwarna putih yang dibungkus plastik transparan.

"Iya, itu untukmu. Hanya tersisa satu. Terserah mau kau makan sendiri atau kau bagi dengan temanmu," sahut Kisuke sambil tersenyum.

Mata Ggio berbinar. Rasa dari kue, permen, atau es krim dan coklat yang dijual di tempat ini tak perlu diragukan lagi. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah bosan untuk datang ke toko ini dan memanjakan lidahnya dengan kreasi baru pria berambut pirang itu dan rekannya.

"Rasanya apa, Urahara-san?" tanya Ggio.

"Anggur," Kisuke menjawab singkat. Dia sibuk memasukkan kue pesanan Soifon ke dalam kotak pembungkus berwarna keemasan.

Ggio tersenyum. Benaknya disibukkan oleh satu pertanyaan : _apakah Soifon suka marshmellow rasa anggur?_

"Baiklah, ini kuterima. _Arigatou_," ucap Ggio seraya memasukkan permen di tangannya ke dalam saku.

Kisuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, iya. Urahara-san, apa pesananku sudah ada?"

"Iya, sudah kubuat untukmu. Sebentar kuambilkan."

Ggio Vega gagal menyadari senyuman aneh yang sempat terpancar di sudut bibir Kisuke. Pria itu beralih ke sebuah lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak kayu dari laci lemari itu. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak kayu. Lalu saat ia menarik kembali tangannya, pria itu sudah menggenggam sebuah permen bertangkai. Tanpa bicara, dia menyodorkan permen tersebut pada Ggio.

"Ini, gratis untukmu," ucap Kisuke ramah.

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku akan membayarnya. Aku berniat membelinya," tolak Ggio.

Kali ini giliran Kisuke tertawa.

"Ini bonus karena kau telah membawa pelanggan yang manis ke tokoku. Akulah yang seharusnya mengucapkan terima kasih."

Sejenak Ggio tampak ragu. Dia merasa tidak enak jika harus menerima lollipop itu secara cuma-cuma. Tapi senyuman ramah di wajah Kisuke melunturkan keraguannya. Ggio pun mengambil alih permen bertangkai itu .

"Hari ini aku benar-benar merepotkanmu. Terima kasih, lagi, Urahara-san."

"Ahahaha, jangan dipikirkan, Ggio-kun."

Ggio menatap lollipop di tangannya sejenak, sementara Kisuke kembali mencermati pekerjaannya. Kardus pembungkus kue belum dihias. Matanya berkeliling dan tertuju pada pita berwarna biru di meja lain.

"Nah, dengan ini selesai sudah," seru Kisuke riang. Dia bertolak pinggang dan menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan puas. Ggio tersenyum.

"Wah, bagus sekali," puji Ggio. Dia segera meraih kotak berisi kue pesanan dan mengamatinya. Pita berwarna biru tua tampak sangat serasi di matanya saat bersanding dengan kardus pembungkus berwarna emas.

"_Saa_… Kau bisa segera pulang sekarang."

Ggio pura-pura merengut. "Kau mengusirku, ya?"

"Tidak, tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Hari sudah malam. Kasihan temanmu jika pulang terlalu larut. Nanti orang tuanya mencari," Kisuke menjelaskan.

"Dia sudah tidak punya orang tua, Urahara-san," sahut Ggio. Suaranya terdengar agak datar. "Dia tinggal dengan pamannya, yang hari ini sedang berulang tahun."

Kisuke tahu penyebab suara Ggio terdengar berbeda. Dia melangkah mendekati pemuda berkepang itu dan menatapnya hangat.

"Kalau begitu, aku yakin, paman Soifon pasti akan lebih khawatir lagi."

Kalimat Urahara barusan lebih terdengar sebagai nasehat di telinga Ggio. Karena itulah dia mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menuju pintu yang membatasi dapur dengan ruangan lain.

"Yoruichi yang akan menentukan harga," ujar Kisuke seraya mulai merapikan meja. "Ajaklah Soifon ke sini lagi kalau kalian sedang libur."

Tangan kanan Ggio terhenti ketika dia memegang _handle_ pintu. Remaja tampan itu terpaku, seperti orang yang ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu sebelum pergi. Kisuke yang menyadari keanehan Ggio pun mengarahkan bola matanya pada pemuda itu.

Dan tepat sebelum pria itu bertanya, Ggio sudah lebih dahulu bersuara.

"Urahara-san, dia orang yang sering kuceritakan padamu. Dan aku―menyukainya."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat jujur. Ggio langsung berlalu tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Dia meninggalkan Kisuke yang terkekeh riang sambil berucap pelan. Tentunya dengan suara yang tak dapat lagi dijamah indera pendengaran Ggio.

"Aku tahu, Ggio-kun. Sejak awal, aku sudah tahu…"

*#*#*#*

"Kami pulang dulu, Yoruichi-san."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Soifon-chan."

"Sampaikan terima kasih pada Urahara-san."

"Pasti, Ggio-kun. Terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian. Datang lagi lain waktu, ya."

Yoruichi membalas lambaian tangan sepasang remaja yang mulai menjauh dari muka tokonya. Dia menatap mereka dengan sepasang mata emasnya yang menyorotkan kelegaan.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu _'Love Magic'_ bergemerincing ketika Yoruichi kembali masuk. Kisuke sedang berdiri dan bersandar santai di etalase. Dia seperti memang tengah menanti rekannya itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu."

Kisuke tertawa geli. Sementara Yoruichi tersenyum seraya membereskan gelas di meja.

"Hujan ini bukan ulahmu, ya?"

Kata-kata Kisuke lebih terdengar sebagai pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Pria berambut pirang itu melepaskan celemek yang masih dipakainya dan mengamati kue-kue di etalase.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku percaya padamu, jadi tak ada gunanya aku ikut campur," sahut Yoruichi. Kisuke hanya menunjukkan cengiran kecil.

"Dan lagi," wanita berambut ungu itu melanjutkan, "aku tahu mengapa kau memilih mereka 12 tahun yang lalu. Karena Ggio Vega dan Shaolin Fon memiliki latar belakang yang sama. Benar, kan?"

"Merasakan kepedihan lantaran tidak lagi memiliki orang tua," Kisuke mengangguk-angguk aneh. "Kau cerdas sekali, Yoruichi."

"Dan kau jenius. Penyihir jahil yang jenius."

"Terima kasih."

Kisuke tertawa lagi. Yoruichi sendiri ikut terkikik sambil membawa baki berisi gelas kosong ke dapur.

*#*#*#*

Ggio dan Soifon masih melangkah beriringan di bawah payung pinjaman dari Yoruichi menuju halte bus terdekat. Mereka berharap jalan tidak macet, sehingga bisa tiba di apartemen masing-masing secepat mungkin.

Hujan masih turun selembut embun, namun cukup membasahkan. Ggio merasa sedikit aneh dengan suasana yang terbangun di antara dia dan Soifon. Sejak tadi, gadis mungil itu hanya diam dan tak melontaran apapun. Ketika Ggio meledeknya, Soifon juga hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Aneh. Ada apa dengan gadis ini sebenarnya? Kenapa dia kelihatan murung? Bukankah dia sudah mendapatkan kue yang ia cari?

Tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya sendiri, Ggio pun nekat bertanya.

"Soifon, kau kenapa?"

Soifon tak langsung menjawab. Dia justru menggenggam tali tas karton yang berisi kue dengan lebih erat.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab gadis berkepang itu singkat.

"Bohong. Kau sedang sedih, aku tahu," tuduh Ggio.

Soifon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Teringat penjelasan Yoruichi-san di toko tadi membuat rasa bersalahnya membesar. Padahal kejadian itu sudah terlewat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa ia baru menyadari makna dari kata-kata pedas―yang dia ucapkan pada Ggio 7 tahun lalu―sekarang?

Dengan entengnya, saat itu, Soifon mengungkit soal ayah dan Ibu Ggio. Tanpa ia tahu, bahwa anak nakal yang selalu memancing emosinya itu menggenggam takdir yang sama dengannya : yatim piatu.

Soifon sendiri mengakui, ia lebih beruntung karena dirawat oleh pamannya―keluarganya. Tapi Ggio? Oh, bahkan bocah usil itu pernah merasakan tinggala di panti asuhan.

_Sial_, Soifon memaki ketika matanya terasa perih. _Jangan menangis di sini, Soifon! Ayolah, d_ia mulai panik ketika tatapan Ggio terasa semakin intens.

"Matamu merah. Kau mau menangis, ya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, langkah Soifon terhenti. Dia tertunduk, membuat poni rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ggio semakin heran. Alisnya terangkat, tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Soifon. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Soi? Kau kenapa?" dengan memberanikan diri, Ggio memegang bahu Soifon. Dia sudah siap menerima amukan dari gadis berpostur mungil itu. Tapi nyatanya, Soifon tak bereaksi.

"Soifon?" Ggio mendekati Soifon satu langkah. Dia mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang payung. "Hei, kau ini kenapa, Soi? Kau―astaga! Kau serius menangis?" pekiknya seketika.

Soifon menyentak tangan Ggio. Dalam hati dia menggerutu. Berlebihan sekali reaksi pemuda ini? Apa dia tidak pernah melihat perempuan menangis? Kenapa dia harus memekik sekeras itu?

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah, aku pulang sendiri saja!"

Soifon langsung berlari meninggalkan Ggio. Tubuhnya basah kuyup saat dia keluar dari naungan payung. Suara Ggio yang memanggil pun terabaikan. Bahkan dia hampir lupa bahwa di tangannya ada kue yang akan ia berikan pada Omaeda.

Soifon terus berlari dengan perasaan yang kacau balau. Pikirannya kusut saat mengingat kata-kata Yoruichi beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu alasan Ggio selalu mengganggumu?"_

_Yoruichi bertanya sambil mengarahkan tatapannya ke luar jendela. Sosok di hadapannya masih terisak tanpa suara. Sadar bahwa pertanyaannya tak mungkin dijawab, wanita itu pun kembali bersuara._

"_Ggio cukup dekat denganku dan Kisuke karena Barragan adalah pelanggan tetap kami. Dia sering menceritakan pada kami tentangmu. Kau tentu masih ingat, Ggio pernah merebut permenmu ketika kalian masih kecil, kan? Nah, sejak itu dia selalu memperhatikanmu."_

_Hening. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang menyahuti kata-kata Yoruichi. Tapi dia tetap meneruskan monolognya._

"_Dia bilang, kau selalu tampak murung. Dia juga tahu bahwa kau tidak punya orang tua seperti dirinya. Karena merasa senasib denganmu, Ggio kecil berniat untuk menghiburmu. Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu cara yang tepat. Karena itulah dia selalu mengganggumu. Dan lagi, saat itu kau selalu menutup diri dan bersikap ketus padanya sejak pertemuan pertama kalian."_

_Penjelasan Yoruichi terhenti sejenak. Dia menyodorkan selembar tisu pada Soifon yang telah mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya tampak sembap. Air mata melumuri pipi putihnya. Sepasang mata kelabu remaja perempuan itu juga memerah. Dia kelihatan sangat menyesal._

_Yoruichi telah mengenali tipe-tipe seperti Soifon―bersikap keras, namun sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang halus. Dia tahu, bahwa gadis mungil ini pasti sangat menyesal setelah mendengar penjelasannya._

"_Dan saat Ggio hendak memperbaiki hubungan kalian―" Yoruichi bersuara pelan, "―kau telah membencinya."_

"_Tidak," untuk pertama kalinya suara Soifon terdengar. Dia tampak berusaha menguatkan diri. "Aku tidak membencinya. Aku… tidak benar-benar membencinya, Yoruichi-san…"_

_Yoruichi tersenyum kecil. Sekarang bukan hanya mata Soifon yang memerah, melainkan wajahnya juga. Dia menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi. Mata emasnya memancarkan sesuatu. Suaranya yang lembut dan tegas terdengar._

"_Dia terus menjahilimu sampai sekarang karena tidak mau kehilanganmu, Soifon. Jadi kalau kau memang tidak membencinya, katakan saja…"_

_._

_._

_._

Selang beberapa saat, Soifon tiba di halte bus terdekat. Dia berharap bus yang ditunggunya segera datang. Berbagai macam perasaan tercampur aduk di hatinya. Dan dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika bertemu Ggio sekarang.

Oh, tentu saja, Soifon merasa sangat pengecut. Dia malu. Rasa bersalahnya telah membuatnya bagitu tidak ingin bertemu pemuda usil itu. Padahal Ggio sudah berbaik hati mengantarnya. Dan bukannya meminta maaf lalu memulai hubungan yang baik, dia malah meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian―di bawah guyuran hujan.

Soifon optimis―setelah kejadian ini, mereka pasti akan jadi musuh. Siapa, sih, orang yang mau diabaikan seperti ini? Setelah susah payah membantu, lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, pula.

_Ah, biarkan saja_, Soifon tersenyum miris―berusaha mengejamkan diri. Toh, hubungan mereka memang selalu diisi dengan pertengkaran. Soifon yakin, akan lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk tidak lagi saling menyapa.

Tapi, entah kenapa―membayangkan tak ada lagi keusilan Ggio yang akan menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya, membuat Soifon merasa sesak. Pertengkarannya dengan Ggio sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Dan mengingat, kemungkinan, semua itu akan berakhir―Soifon merasa dadanya seperti terhimpit.

_Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?, _pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepala Soifon. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba merasa takut kehilangan sosok Ggio? Kenapa?

"Kau bisa sakit kalau pakaianmu basah begitu," satu suara terdengar seiring dengan sebuah jaket putih yang tersampir di bahu Soifon.

Sontak, Soifon pun menoleh. Dia terbelalak melihat seseorang telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Apalagi saat tatapannya tertumbuk pada seragam sosok itu yang juga basah kuyup.

"Ggio?" desis Soifon.

Ggio menoleh dengan tatapan malas. "Larimu cepat sekali. Aku hampir putus asa mengejarmu," gerutunya.

Bibir Soifon terbuka. Dia hendak melontarkan omelan sebagai hadiah dari kenekatan Ggio yang mengejarnya. Tapi, alih-alih mengomel, justru tak satu pun perbendaharaan kata di otaknya berhasil terucap.

"Apa?" cecar Ggio. "Kau mau marah karena aku mengejarmu? Kau pikir, aku akan bilang apa pada Omaeda-san kalau sampai kau tidak pulang lantaran tersesat?"

Soifon kembali terbelalak. Tapi kali ini berbeda alasan. Bukan karena kemunculan Ggio yang tiba-tiba, seperti tadi.

Tanpa peringatan, Soifon langsung menginjak kaki pemuda berkepang itu keras-keras. Ggio menjerit. Beruntung halte sedang sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Dia tak perlu khawatir ada yang menertawakannya saat berjingkat-jingkat menahan sakit.

"Shaolin Fooonnn!" geram Ggio, masih sambil memegangi kakinya.

Soifon melengos. "Rasakan kau, _baka_! Kau pikir aku bodoh sampai-sampai tak bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Tapi tak perlu sampai menginjakku, kan?" Ggio meringis. Dia mundur dan duduk di kursi besi yang ada di halte. Berkali-kali dia memukul kursi besi itu untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya.

Soifon menatap Ggio lekat-lekat. Pelan, dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

Hujan masih terus mengguyur. Angin yang bertiup pun berhembus dingin. Soifon melepas jaket yang diberikan Ggio setelah meletakkan plastik berisi kue di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa jaketnya dilepas? Kau bisa masuk angin, tahu!" Ggio berusaha memasangkan kembali jaket putih itu di bahu Soifon, tapi Soifon bergerak menyingkir.

Ggio pantang menyerah, dan Soifon terus bersikeras menolak. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam perebutan memasang-dan-melepas jaket. Tingkah mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Sampai akhirnya Ggio mengalah.

"Kenapa sih kau keras kepala sekali?" protesnya.

Soifon menoleh galak. "Kau pikir aku bisa memakai jaket itu sendirian, sementara kau juga kedinginan?" semburnya, lalu melengos lagi.

Ggio sempat kaget. Tapi kemudian, dia justru tersenyum. Ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah Soifon itu kekhawatiran, kan? Ggio tidak salah jika menganggapnya demikian, bukan? Karena kalau bukan atas dasar khawatir, mengapa Soifon memikirkan kesehatannya juga?

"Sayang juga kalau jaket ini tidak dipakai," ocehnya sambil merentangkan jaketnya. Dan dengan cepat, dia menyampirkan jaket putih itu kebahunya dan bahu Soifon. Mereka terkurung dalam satu jaket.

Soifon tersentak lalu menoleh. Dia hendak melancarkan protes. Namun saat menyadari wajah mereka terlalu dekat, Soifon kembali membuang muka.

"Nah, dengan begini, kita tidak akan masuk angin. Benar, kan?" lanjut Ggio.

"Terserah!" tandas Soifon masih dengan berpaling. Tentunya dengan melewati kesempatan untuk menyadari cengiran di wajah Ggio ketika melihat semburat merah merambati pipi Soifon.

Waktu berlalu dengan keheningan. Bus yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Sementara hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Dan ditengah kesunyian yang mendominasi suasana, Ggio bersuara.

"Hei, Soi, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya. Dia menatapa lurus tanpa objek yang jelas.

Soifon tak langsung menjawab. Tubuh pemuda berkepang yang duduk sangat dekat dengannya meradiasikan kehangatan. Jujur, itu cukup menganggu kerja otaknya. Belum lagi detak jantung berirama cepat yang bertalu-talu di dalam dada Soifon. Gadis berkepang itu pun kian merasa gugup.

Hei, seorang Soifon gugup? Yang benar saja?

Tapi sepertinya, ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaiki banyak hal. Perubahan tidak akan pernah terjadi selama tidak dimulai, bukan?

"Ggio, aku mau minta maaf," akhirnya Soifon memberanikan diri.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Ggio, tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Sejenak Soifon tampak ragu. Dia sampai menarik nafas beberapa kali, hingga kemudian menjawab dengan suara parau.

"Untuk… pita putih… tujuh tahun yang lalu…"

Tak perlu waktu lama, sebuah ingatan langsung melintas di benak Ggio. Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati tatapan mata kelabu Soifon juga terarah kepadanya.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa kau… sama sepertiku," lanjut Soifon pelan. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu… kalau kita… sama-sama…"

Kata-kata Soifon tertelan ketika dirasanya jari telunjuk Ggio mendarat di bibirnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng perlahan. Mata emasnya memohon Soifon untuk berhenti bicara.

"Jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak salah," ucap Ggio seraya menurunkan jarinya. "Kau tidak tahu keadaanku, kan? Jadi kau tidak salah, Soifon," tegasnya.

"Tapi, Ggio. Aku―"

"_Mou ii_," Ggio kembali menyelak. "Dari pada membicarakan itu, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan."

Mata kelabu Soifon mengamati pemudia di dekatnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku. Alisnya berkerut saat mengenali benda bertangkai itu.

Sebuah lollipop.

"Ini, sebagai ganti dari lollipop yang kuambil darimu 12 tahun yang lalu," ujar Ggio. "Aku telah berkali-kali meminta Urahara-san membuat yang sama persis dengan milikmu. Tapi baru sekarang aku bisa mendapatkannya."

Soifon terperangah. Dia sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak pernah ia mengira bahwa Ggio Vega, sosok yang begitu mengganggu hidupnya, akan berbuat sejauh ini. Hei, tidak mudah mendapatkan permen yang dibuat belasan tahun lalu. Apalagi hanya sebatang.

"Ggio…"

Suara lirih Soifon membuat Ggio melenguh sambil memutar bola matanya. Kegugupan dan salah tingkah terpancar jelas di mata emas itu.

"Ugh, Soi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang baik untuk meminta maaf pada perempuan. Jadi, yah, kuharap ini cukup. Maafkan aku, ya…"

Soifon bukan orang yang mudah terharu, sebenarnya. Namun kesungguhan yang terasa dalam kata-kata Ggio membuat mata kelabunya berkabut. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mengizinkan lapisan bening di sana bertransformasi menjadi butiran hangat.

"Iya. Maafkan aku juga ya, Ggio," balas Soifon. Tangan mungilnya berinisiatif meraih lollipop di tangan Ggio, lalu membuka pembungkusnya.

Dan dengan tetap menatap wajah pemuda yang sedang tersenyum itu, Soifon memakan lollipop miliknya yang sempat direbut 12 tahun lalu.

Rasa anggur itu, ternyata manis sekali…

*#*#*#*

Omaeda merengut sambil terus mengamati benda berwarna ungu muda dengan hiasan serpihan coklat yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dia tahu, benda itu adalah kue. Tapi bentuknya yang 'unik' ―agak _gepeng_ di beberapa bagian―membuat pria tambun itu ragu. _Apakah kue ini bisa di makan?_, pikirnya.

"Euh, kue itu aman untuk di makan kok, Omaeda-san," seorang pemuda berkepang menjelaskan. Dia sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang terlintas di kepala pria itu.

Omaeda mengalihkan pandangan ke pemuda itu, lalu ke seorang gadis remaja yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. Ekspresi mereka berbeda. Si pemuda sedang mengumbar cengiran, sedangkan si remaja perempuan kelihatan biasa saja.

"Kue ini… untukku?" tanya Omaeda memastikan.

"Ah, tentu saja," pemuda bermata emas kembali berkicau, tepat ketika gadis berambut biru tua hendak bersuara. "Soifon sudah susah payah membe―"

PLAAKK!

"Aduuhh!" pemuda itu menanggapi pukulan manis yang mendarat di kepalanya dengan meringis. Ditatapnya pelaku pemukulan dengan sepasang mata emas yang siap melayangkan protes.

"Apalagi, Soi? Kita kan sudah berbaikkan. Kenapa kau masih memukulku terus?"

"Kau menyelak kesempatanku untuk bicara, tahu!"

"Bicara apa? Kau dari tadi diam saja, kok. Makanya, kalau mau _ngomong_ itu buka mulutmu dan bersuara."

"Kau yang selalu menyelakku, Ggio Vega!"

"Aku tidak menyelakmu, Shaolin Fon!"

Tawa keras Omaeda terburai melihat perdebatan seru Ggio dan Soifon. Perut buncit pria itu sampai berguncang-guncang. Ggio dan Soifon langsung saling membuang muka setelah menyadari bahwa mereka sedang menjadi tontonan.

Awalnya, Omaeda memang hendak menginterogasi Soifon yang baru sampai pukul delapan malam. Tapi saat melihat sosok Ggio berdiri bersama Soifon di depan pintu, Omaeda pun menelan semua pertanyaan yang hendak ia lontarkan. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu―yang ia ketahui sebagai cucu Barragan Luisenbarn, penghuni Las Noches lantai dua―langsung menghaturkan permohonan maafnya karena menyebabkan Soifon pulang terlambat.

Entah kenapa, Omaeda merasa ada sesuatu di antara kedua remaja itu.

Dan, disinilah mereka sekarang. Duduk bertiga mengelilingi kue ulang tahun yang sangat unik tapi rasanya enak. Omaeda telah mencicipi krimnya. Tidak terlalu manis, sesuai dengan seleranya. _Kue ini aman_, pikirnya.

"Aku sempat menjatuhkan kue itu, jadi… maaf kalau bentuknya rusak," Soifon beralasan. Dia melirik tajam pada Ggio yang sedang berusaha keras menahan cekikikan.

Omaeda tersenyum kecil. "Tapi tetap enak kok, Soifon. Terima kasih, ya…"

Sepasang mata kelabu Soifon berbinar. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk pamannya dengan erat.

"Otanjoubi omedettou, _Jii-san_. Maaf aku tidak bias memberimu apa-apa. Tidak sebanding dengan semua yang telah kau berikan padaku."

Omaeda mengusap-usap punggung Soifon. Ia terharu, tapi sebisa mungkin ditutupi dengan tawa kecilnya.

Ah, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tak terasa, Soifon kecil yang dulu dirawatnya kini sudah remaja. Dan Soifon kecil yang dulu menangisi kepergian orang tuanya kini sudah menjadi gadis yang kuat.

"_Iie_, Soifon. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup," sahut Omaeda.

Soifon menyusut kubangan di pelupuk matanya lebih dulu sebelum melepaskan pelukan. Ia membalas senyum Omaeda dengan senyuman bahagia di wajahnya. Sungguh sebuah _family scene_ yang mengharukan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Ggio pamit pulang. Soifon pun mengantarnya sampai koridor. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih. Karena tanpa Ggio, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan semua ini. Dan ucapan terima kasih itu dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Soifon sudah hendak berbalik ketika pemuda berambut hitam itu memanggilnya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja jantung Soifon berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat. Tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan sensasi aneh itu dan kembali menatap Ggio.

Satu hal yang tak mungkin luput dari indera penglihatannya―mata emas itu menyorotkan keseriusan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Soifon, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap pemuda itu.

"Ya, katakan saja," ujar Soifon. Dia berdoa dalam hati, semoga suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar.

Ggio berdiri tepat di depan Soifon, membuat tubuh mungil gadis berkepang itu tenggelam dalam bayangannya. Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata di antara mereka, dia meraih tangan Soifon dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan mungil itu.

Soifon mengerutkan kening saat mengenali benda itu. _Marshmellow?_ Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ggio penuh tanda Tanya.

"Kuberikan permen itu padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi aku menyukainya. Dan aku―"

Ggio sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya mnearik tubuh mungil Soifon ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa ragu―juga tanpa mempedulikan reaksi Soifon yang terbelalak―dia melanjutkan pernyataanya yang tertunda.

"―aku menyukaimu, Shaolin Fon."

Ggio melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersenyum jahil melihat Soifon terpaku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Alih-alih minta maaf karena sudah memeluk tanpa izin, dia justru tambah nekat. Dia membuat gadis manis itu kian memerah dengan mencium keningnya.

"Kau boleh mengembalikan permen itu besok pagi di sekolah kalau kau memang tidak suka. Tapi malam ini, aku akan berdoa agar kau mau memakannya," Ggio tetap mendominasi pembicaraan. "_Nee, Oyasuminasai_, Soifon," ucapnya sebelum menghilang di antara cahaya lampu penerang pelataran apartemen.

Sebuah penjelasan implisit. Ggio Vega sukses besar malam ini. Senyum lebarnya terkembang ketika melangkah meninggalkan sosok yang masih terpaku itu. Dia yakin. Dia sangat yakin dengan apa yang akan didapatkannya sebagai jawaban.

Sementara itu, Soifon masih terdiam. Dia kaget. Lututnya terasa lemas. Dia juga bisa mendengar darahnya yang berdesir cepat, membuat kepalanya seperti berputar-putar. Oh, itu saja belum cukup. Jantungnya… Hei, kenapa jantungnya seperti mau meledak? Astaga, jadi inikah reaksi setiap gadis yang baru saja mendengar pernyataan cinta?

Perlahan, tatapan Soifon teralih pada permen putih di tangannya. Entah kenapa, wajah Ggio langsung terbayang dan membuat wajahnya bertambah panas. _Blushing_. Tanpa diminta, semua ingatannya yang menyangkut pemuda usil itu melintas. Dan yang paling kuat adalah saat di halte bus tadi.

Ggio mengejarnya. Ggio memakaikan jaket kepadanya. Ggio meminta maaf. Ggio bahkan mengembalikan lollipop pengikat takdir bagi mereka. Ggio…

"―_aku menyukaimu, Shaolin Fon."_

Angin malam berhembus. Tapi jaket putih yang masih bertengger di bahu Soifon melindunginya dari udara dingin. Aroma maskulin yang menguar pun membuat Soifon menggenggam erat jaket itu. Degup jantungnya belum stabil. Semburat merah juga masih mewarnai pipinya. Tapi Soifon tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Tanpa ragu, ia membuka pembungkus permen di tangannya. Sambil membayangkan seraut wajah di benaknya, ia memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasa anggur yang manis memanjakan lidahnya dengan ramah.

Soifon tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri, di mana gedung apartemen berwarna dasar putih berdiri megah : apartemen Las Noches. Senyuman tulus yang memancarkan kebahagiaan tersungging di bibir gadis berambut biru itu saat ia berbisik pada malam.

"Aku… tidak membencimu, Ggio Vega…"

Sebuah hubungan yang manis―seperti rasa marshmellow ini―akan dimulai esok hari.

*#*#*#*

Weehh? Puanjang amat? Ahahaha, biarlah. Semoga para penggemar Soi-Ggio dan semua pembaca fic ini puas. Ah, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Dan memang belum kukasih OWARI karena perjalanan 'Marsmellow' masih panjang. Ahahaha… Doakan semoga perjalanan ini akan lancer, ya.

Yoo, mari kita warnai kanvas FBI dengan berbagai warna melalu Bleach Vivariation Festival. Bulan april ini loh. Jadi, ikutan berpartisipasi, ya.

Jika berminat, bergabung dulu di FB: **B**leach **V**ivariation **F**estival dan ikuti pendaftarannya. Bagi yang tidak punya FB silakan hubungi panitianya: **YumitoClover, MikaShimo, aRaRaNcHa, Kuroliv dan** **DeBeilschmidt.** Okeh?^^

Well, Let's we see. Anggur udah ada banyak rasa, nih. Besok mau pake apa, ya? Ada yang punya ide? XD

Katakan lewat ripyu. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, minna…^^


	3. Four Seasons with Raspberry (Part I)

**Disclaimer : **BLEACH Tite Kubo, MARSHMELLOW Relya Schiffer

**Rate : **T

**Pair : **Keroyokan alias banyak

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **Sequel story from LOLLIPOP, AU, OOC, typo(s)

* * *

**MARSHMELLOW**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 3 : Four Season with Raspberry

.

.

.

Tak pernah sekalipun ia mengira hari di mana ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya akan datang dalam waktu yang relatif cepat. Oh, maksudnya, bukan ia beranggapan bahwa ia tak akan pulang, hanya saja ia tak pernah memperkirakan saat itu akan datang secepat ini.

Sesuai rencana, ia baru dijadwalkan kembali setelah 5 atau 10 tahun. Namun kenyataannya, baru 2 tahun saja kesempatan telah datang menghampirinya. Semua _schedule_ sehari-hari yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala pun tak lagi berlaku.

Inikah yang dinamakan takdir? _Fate_? _Destiny_ atau apalah itu?

Ia tak percaya pada sesuatu yang tidak rasional. Mungkin, karena itulah orang-orang disekelilingnya memberinya julukan sebagai Pangeran Logika. Baginya tak ada yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Tak ada yang tak beralasan. Mungkin, itulah yang mengarahkannya kepada paham TP2YTBD2MKS : Tak Percaya Pada yang Tak Bisa Dilihat Dengan Mata Kepala Sendiri.

Uh, menyusahkan.

Dengan elegan, dia pun menggeret kopernya melintasi koridor Narita _Airport_. Bawaannya tidak banyak, hanya beberapa potong pakaian dan perkakas pribadi (yang tentu saja tidak perlu dibeberkan, bukan?). Dia baru berhenti melangkah ketika seorang pria berusia awal 30 menyambutnya sambil membuka pintu _passanger_ Mercedez hitam yang telah menunggu sejak setengah jam lalu. Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya ala _buttler_ sambil berucap sopan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Ulquiorra Schiffer."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehhh? Kau menolak Ishida?"

Sepasang mata Arisawa Tatsuki yang mengancam keluar dari tempatnya membuat Inoue Orihime mengangguk ragu sambil meringis. Ia sedikit menyesal karena memutuskan untuk menceritakan perihal kejadian tadi malam kepada gadis tomboy berambut pendek itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Orihime bukanlah orang yang suka berbohong dan Tatsuki juga bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi.

Jadi, ketika Tatsuki menyakan bagaimana kabarnya dan Ishida Uryu, Orihime tak punya pilihan lain selain bercerita.

Takut kena sembur sahabatnya sejak kecil yang tampak sudah siap meledak, akhirnya Orihime menjawab dengan suara pelan,"Iya, Tatsuki-chan. Aku... menolaknya."

Dan firasat Orihime terealisasikan ketika suara Tatsuki kembali menggelegar.

"KENAPA, HIME?"

Orihime mau tak mau segera membekap mulut Tatsuki. Sambil melemparkan tatapan salah tingkah kepada seluruh pengunjung kantin yang menjadi korban teriakan ultrasonik Tatsuki, ia menyeret sahabatnya itu keluar menuju tempan yang lebih aman.

"Uhh, Tatsuki-chan... Apa kamu tidak bisa memelankan sedikit suaramu? Aku malu karena orang-orang di kantin jadi memperhatikan kita semua tadi, " keluh Orihime seraya duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang kosong. Beruntung taman sekolah sedang tidak begitu ramai. Jadi, paling tidak ia tak perlu repot-repot memikirkan reaksi Tatsuki yang terkadang sulit dikendalikan.

Persis seperti seseorang.

"Maaf, Orihime. Tapi..." protes Tatsuki terputus oleh lenguhan putus asanya sendiri. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Apa kurangnya dari Ishida, sih? Dia pintar, ramah, ketua OSIS pula. Dan lagi, sudah sejak kelas X dia menyukaimu. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Pelan, Orihime mengangguk. Ia menundukkan kepala seperti bacah yang sedang dimarahi ibunya.

"Lalu kenapa?" cecar Tatsuki tak sabar.

"Errr..."

"Kau tahu 'errr' bukan jawaban yang kutunggu," sergah Tatsuki, gemas sendiri dengan sahabat cantiknya yang masih kekanak-kanakan ini.

Seraya mengangkat wajah, ekspresi sendu yang sempat hinggap di wajah Orihime berganti cengiran kecil.

"Aku tidak menyukainya, hehehe."

Ingin rasa hati Tatsuki menjitak kepala Orihime saat itu. Apa sih yang dicari gadis manis satu ini? Sampai-sampai dia menolak ketua OSIS yang menjadi incaran Cirucci Sanderwichi, sang pentolan _cheerleaders_ Karakura Senior High School.

Atau, jangan-jangan...

"Orihime."

"Ya?"

"Kau masih menyukainya, ya?"

Cengiran di wajah gadis berambut orange itu membeku. Hanya sejenak, karena kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak, kok. Mana mungkin aku sampai hati menjadi orang ketiga diantara Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san."

Mata Tatsuki kali ini memicing. Ia mencari sedikit saja kebohongan dari cara Orihime menyampaikan pernyataan itu. Tapi, seberapa keras pun ia mencoba, yang dicari tak pernah ada. Jadi, Orihime sudah benar-benar sembuh dari virus 'cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan'-nya pada Kurosaki Ichigo.

Oke, satu masalah selesai.

Melihat kekhawatiran masih menari di wajah sahabat karibnya, Orihime lantas meraih tangan Tatsuki dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan khawatir, Tatsuki-chan. Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok. Dulu aku memang menyukai Kurosaki-kun, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Percayalah," ucapnya berusaha meyakinkan.

Tatsuki akhirnya mendesah pelan. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Orihime lolos dari cecaran mautnya. Paling tidak, untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Woah, kapan datang kau, Wahai Yang Mulia Kelelawar?"

Hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang ingin dihindari Ulquiorra Schiffer. Bahkan kalau bisa, dihapuskan saja dari peradaban. Tapi, entah kenapa, semakin ia berusaha menghindar, maka semakin ia terikat dengan orang itu.

Apakah ini juga permainan takdir? Jika benar, betapa malang dirinya.

Merasa diabaikan, Sang Terdakwa pengganggu pun tak tinggal diam. Dia meraih bantal sofa dan melemparkannya pada sosok yang sedang duduk anggun dengan buku di tangan itu. Dia tersenyum puas ketika lemparannya mengenai sasaran. _Death glare_ mematikan yang terarah kepadanya sedetik kemudian pun tak membuat ia gentar. Hujaman _emerald_ yang menyampaikan pesan '_Kubunuh kau!_' itu justru ditanggapi dengan '_Aku tidak takut padamu!_' yang lantang oleh safir biru.

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra pun mengalah.

Tak ada gunanya berseteru dengan kucing temperamental sekelas Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques. Jadi, ia memilih untuk menutup buku dan meraih _gadget_-nya. Minat bacanya sudah menguap sejak ia mendengar suara Grimmjaw yang membuat telinganya sakit dan tangannya gatal.

Gatal ingin memukul.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Grimmjaw?"

"Nada bicara apa itu? Kau sama sekali tidak sopan pada tamu, Schiffer!"

Rupanya, Grimmjaw memang benar-benar ingin mati. Dia tahu bahwa kata 'Schiffer' adalah hal tabu baginya. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja diucapkan.

Sebenarnya, Ulquiorra tak punya dendam kesumat pada nama keluarganya itu. Hanya saja, setiap 'Schiffer' yang keluar dari mulut Grimmjaw dan ditujukan kepadanya, tak punya arti lain selain ejekan semata.

"Kau bukan tamu, tapi pengganggu. Jadi, kalau kau tak punya keperluan apa-apa lebih baik pergi saja."

Grimmjaw pasang tampang pura-pura _shock_ yang tampak begitu mengesalkan di mata Ulquiorra. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala secara dramatis.

"Oh, Ulquiorra. _You're a bad boy_," Celotehnya. "Tak kusangka 2 tahun di Spanyol telah mengubahmu menjadi anak yang berperangai buruk. Ck, ck, ck..."

Dan tanpa mmpedulikan ekspresi jengah yang mulai nampak di wajah stoic Ulquiorra, Grimmjow kembali berkata, "Fans-mu bisa menangis kalau melihatmu jadi galak begini, kau tahu?"

"Diam kau."

Tak pelak, tawa Grimmjow pun membahana. Ia sama sekali tak peduli pada _maid_ yang datang membawakan minuman dan menatapnya bingung.

Ulquiorra tak bereaksi. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam jebakan Grimmjaw. Mau bagaimana lagi. Begitulah cara mereka bertegur sapa. Kalaupun ada yang menilai gaya berteman mereka agak aneh, tak satupun dari mereka yang peduli. Toh, selama ini justru gaya aneh itulah yang membuat mereka masih menyandang predikat 'teman baik' selama 17 tahun.

Lima menit kemudian Grimmjaw baru berhenti tertawa. Pemuda berambut biru itu memposisikan diri di sebelah Ulquiorra dan meraih gelas berisi _lemonaide_ dan menandaskan isinya dalam sekejap.

"Bagaimana kabar paman? Apakah kondisinya sudah membaik?" tanya Grimmjow setelah keadaan kembali tenang.

"Hn." Ulquiorra menjawab asal.

"Ibumu?"

"Baik."

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada di Jepang?"

"Tidak tahu."

Grimmjow merengut. Ingin rasanya dia menggunting lidah Ulquiorra yang hanya menanggapi pertanyaannya dengan sepatah-dua patah kata.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Ggio?"

"Sudah. Dia jadian dengan Soifon seminggu yang lalu, kan?"

"Benar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira mereka bisa begitu. Padahal mereka tidak pernah akur dan selalu bertengkar tiap kali bertemu. Batas cinta dan benci memang tipis,ya."

Ulquiorra melirik sosok di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk mengunyah _cheese stick_ dengan bar-bar. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa Grimmjow bisa mengomentari hubungan Ggio dan penghuni Sereitei lantai dua itu dengan istilah 'batas cinta dan benci memang tipis' dengan enteng. Apa dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sendiri juga sedang terlibat kasus yang sama ?

_Dasar bodoh._

Sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan, Grimmjow mengerutkan kening."Lihat apa kau? Baru sadar kalau aku lebih tampan darimu?"

Ulquiorra tak menanggapi. Ia kembali membuang muka dan memfokuskan perhatian pada _gadget_ di tangannya. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan kembali meyergap. Yang terdengar hanya suara 'krauss-krauss' dari _cheese stick_ malang yang terus dilahap.

Sampai akhirnya, Grimmjow teringat sesuatu. Sejenak ia kelihatan ragu, namun kemudian ia memantapkan niat dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ulquiorra."

"Apa?" sahut Ulquiorra singkat.

"Bagaimana janjimu?"

"Janji apa?"

"Pada Tia."

Ketika nama sakral itu disebutkan, Ulquiorra tak langsung menjawab. Sementara Grimmjaw yang penasaran menatapnya serius.

Sadar bahwa menghindari cecaran pemuda berambut biru satu ini adalah hal yang sia-sia, Ulquiorra pun meletakkan _gadget_-nya asal. Pemuda berambut hitam itu meraih cangkir teh dan meyeruput cairan hangat di dalamnya beberapa teguk.

"Aku akan bicara padanya nanti," ucapnya sambil meletakkan kembali cangkir teh di atas meja. Tanpa menunggu reaksi teman sejak kecilnya itu, ia pun bangkit, berniat meninggalkan ruangan ketika suara Grimmjow kembali terdengar.

"_Can i ask her out?_"

Langkah Ulquiorra tertahan. Tanpa menoleh, ia menanti kelanjutan kata-kata yang telah diprediksinya (dan sudah pasti) akan diucapkan pemuda bermata safir itu. Meskipun jauh di dasar hatinya, Ulquiorra tahu siapa yang sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Aku menyukainya."

Ulquiorra menghela napas pelan, tanpa suara.

Perkiraannya tepat.

"Sesukamu saja."

Tepat ketika tubuh ramping Ulquiorra menghilang di balik pintu, ujung bibir Grimmjaw tertarik membentuk seringai saat ia mendesis penuh keyakinan.

"Akan kupaksa kau untuk berjuang. Lihat saja, Ulquiorra Schiffer."

.

.

.

.

.

Orihime menghentikan langkahnya di depan bangunan mungil bertuliskan Love Magic. Dekorasi lucu bergambar macam-macam _cake_, _cup cake_, dan aneka permen serta coklat yang menghiasi kaca toko kecil itu tampak begitu menarik untuk dipandang.

Orihime sangat menyukai tempat ini. Sudah hampir 10 tahun ia menjadi pelanggan toko tersebut. Bahkan pemilik Love Magic yang ramah telah menganggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri. Karena itulah, senyum cerahnya tak pernah surut ketika jemari lentiknya meraih handle pintu dan membukanya.

Gemerincing lonceng kecil terdengar, pertanda datangnya pelanggan. Pria bertopi hijau yang sedang memperhatikan etalase mengangkat wajah. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ah, selamat datang, Hime-chan..." sambutnya hangat.

Jika senyumnya bisa lebih lebar lagi, Orihime pasti tak akan segan untuk menambahnya.

"Aku datang lagi, Kisuke-san,"

Pria berambut pirang itu, Kisuke, tertawa kecil,"Mau pesan apa hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Seperti biasa saja," jawab Orihime.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Orihime mengangguk. Ia beralih menuju salah satu meja kosong dan menempatinya. Ditatapnya pemandangan luar dengan sepasang mata kelabunya. Hamparan tanaman hijau di sekitar _Love Magic _sungguh menyegarkan.

"Hime-chan."

Suara seorang wanita membuat Orihime memutar kepala. Ia tersenyum pada sosok wanita berkulit gelap yang menghampirinya dengan membawa nampan berisi sepotong _raspberry honey cake_ dan segelas lemon tea.

"_Konnichi wa_, Yoruichi-san," Orihime berdiri dan memberi salam.

Yoruichi, wanita berambut ungu yang masih mengenakan celemek putih di pinggang, tersenyum seraya meletakkan bawaannya di meja.

"Kau datang lebih awal," ujarnya seraya melirik jam dinding di sisi ruangan yang menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. "Jam belajar Karakura Senior High School baru selesai pukul 3, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Sekolah usai lebih awal hari ini. Tatsuki-chan ada kegiatan klub, jadi aku datang sendiri."

"Oh, begitu." Yoruichi mengangguk tanda paham. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah. Terimakasih, Yoruichi-san," jawab Orihime tanpa menyurutkan senyum sedikit pun.

Yoruichi menepuk bahu Orihime, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya. Masih ada kue yang harus dipanggang."

Orihime mengangguk. Perhatian kecil yang selalu ditunjukkan wanita ramah itulah yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama di Love Magic.

Orihime kembali melemparkan tatapannya ke luar jendela sambil mulai menikmati sajian di hadapannya. Rasa khas raspberry dan manis madu segera memanjakan lidah gadis berambut senja itu. Terlebih, raspberry memili kesan tersendiri bagi Orihime. Dalam bentuk apapun, rasa dari buah yang masih keluarga _berry_ itu selalu mampu mengingatkannya pada banyak hal. Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, Orihime pun tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Ketika Yoruichi hendak kembali ke dapur, ia sempat mencermati etalase yang memajang beberapa macam cake. Keningnya berkerut menyadari ada tempat kosong di antara _blueberry cake_ dan _chocolate cake_.

"Kisuke," panggilnya.

"Ya?" sosok yang dipanggil pun menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"_Greean tea cake_ yang baru kubuat setengah jam lalu sudah terjual?"

Kisuke menatap ke arah etalase. "Ah, iya. Sudah dibeli sekitar 15 menit yang lalu."

Yoruichi tampak berpikir. Namun saat menyadari hadirnya senyuman aneh di wajah Kisuke, wanita bermata emas itu justru tertawa kecil, lantas beranjak.

_Green Tea Cake_ adalah satu-satunya jenis kue yang kurang diminati. Hanya segelintir pelanggan _Love_ _Magic _yang membeli kue tersebut. Kue tersebut tetap dibuat dalam jumlah kecil dan jika ada pesanan saja.

Dan hari ini, dengan menerjemahkan arti senyuman aneh Kisuke, Yoruichi pun tak memerlukan penjelasan tentang siapa pelanggan yang telah membeli Si Cake Hijau itu. Sepasang mata emasnya memastikan sejenak siluet tubuh di sudut ruangan, sedang membuka kembali setiap lembar kenangan masa lalu dengan ditemani sepotong _raspberry honey cake_ dan secangkir lemon tea.

* * *

Ulquiorra harus menahan diri ketika Rangiku Ichimaru menghujaninya dengan pelukan erat saat ia bertandang ke lantai 1 Las Noches, apartemen yang sempat menjadi tempat tinggalnya sebelum ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Spanyol 2 tahun lalu.

"Ulquiorra-kun, aku kangen sekali padamu. Dua tahun kau pergi dan kukira kau tak akan kembali. Ternyata kau pulang juga," ceracau wanita berambut orange kecoklatan itu.

"Dan lihat, oh, ya ampun... bagaimana mungkin dalam dua tahun terakhir ini kau bisa jadi pemuda tampan begini? Aku berani bertaruh, kau pasti punya banyak pacar di Spanyol sana? Benar, kan? Ayolah, mengaku saja," Rangiku kian melantur.

Oke, Ulquiorra memang kenal (cukup) baik dengan dokter Gin Ichimaru dan istrinya yang 'gemar' bicara. Dia juga berteman dengan keponakan mereka yang sebaya dengannya. Tapi, kali ini Ulquiorra tak bisa untuk tidak meringis dengan perlakuan Rangiku yang tak henti-henti menyenggolnya.

Ah, tentu Ulquiorra paham itu hanya _gesture_ candaan. Tapi tetap saja, risih.

"Bibi, bukankah sebaiknya biarkan Ulquiorra masuk dulu?"

Suara itu menyelamatkan Ulquiorra dari cecaran Rangiku tentang siapa gerangan pacarnya yang sejak awal memang tak pernah ada.

"Ah, Tia-chan." Rangiku menoleh pada Si Pemilik suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah keponakannya sendiri.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning berdiri di ambang pintu pemisah antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Gadis cantik bermata mirip Ulquiorra itu menggerai rambutnya yang teruntai sebatas bahu. Dia tampak anggun sekalipun hanya menggunakan pakaian rumahan : kaos putih dan rok putih sebatas lutut.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra-kun. Aku sampai lupa mengajakmu masuk. Ayo, silakan masuk."

"Terimakasih, Rangiku-san."

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra mendapatkan kesempatan juga untuk bicara. Ia pun masuk mengikuti langkah kaki pemilik rumah.

"Oh, ya, Tia. Bahan makanan kita habis. Jadi aku akan ke minimarket sebentar, sekalian membeli makanan kecil untuk tamu kita," ujar Rangiku setelah mempersilahkan Ulquiorra duduk. "Bisa kan aku minta tolong padamu membuatkan minum untuk Ulquiorra?"

"Iya," jawab Tia singkat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang."

Setelah mengucakpan "Ja ne" pada Ulquiorra dan "Ittekimasu" pada Tia, Rangiku pun pergi. Dan keheningan yang merambat bukanlah hal aneh bagi Ulquiorra dan Tia. Keduanya sama-sama tipe pendiam. Meskipun lama tak bertemu, mereka tidak akan bereaksi seperti Rangiku tadi.

"Kutinggal sebentar, ya," ujar Tia.

"Tia," Ulquiorra mencegah. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama," lanjutnya.

Tia pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia justru duduk di sofa yang berada tepat di hadapan Ulquiorra.

"Pasti Grimmjaw yang menyuruhmu kemari," ujarnya _to the point_.

"Begitulah," sahut Ulquiorra.

Sepasang mata Tia menatap sosok di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Ia menghela napas pelan. Disandarkan tubuhnya sedikit, berusaha rileks.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa berkewajiban untuk memenuhi janjimu padaku," ucapnya pelan. "Kau tahu itu hanya candaan pamanku dan ayahmu saat kita masih kecil."

"Aku hanya ingin konfirmasi."

"Lalu? Apa kata ayahmu?"

"Terserah kita."

Di luar dugaan, Tia tertawa kecil. Sementara ekspresi datar Ulquiorra tetap tak berubah. Pemuda berambut hitam malam itu tetap kelihatan serius, dan sama sekali tak terusik oleh tawa gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang terserah kita," Tia sengaja mengulang jawaban Ulquiorra semenit yang lalu. Sepasang _emerald_ bertemu dalam satu titik pandang. "Jadi, kalau kubilang aku setuju untuk menikah denganmu, maka kau akan melakukannya?"

Sejenak Ulquiorra terdiam. Ia sempat bertahan dan terus mengembalikan tatapan Tia, sampai akhirnya ia justru melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Pamanmu kemana?"

_Bingo_, Tia bersorak dalam hati. Ulquiorra benar-benar tidak kreatif dalam menghindar. Terutama untuk 'persoalan' yang satu ini. Ternyata, Grimmjaw memang benar.

"Pamanku masih di rumah sakit. Mungkin akan pulang agak larut."

Ulquiorra mengangguk sekali.

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya Ulquiorra berinisiatif untuk lebih dulu bersuara.

"Tia, aku tidak suka membuat spekulasi. Aku tidak mau pamanmu dan ayahku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan mereka dapatkan."

Tia ingin sekali mengganti 'tidak akan' menjadi 'tidak mungkin'. Tapi bibirnya tetap terkatup dan ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saja.

"Aku juga tidak mau kita terikat dalam suatu keharusan. Aku tidak mau kita berkorban dan pada akhirnya menyesal."

Keharusan tidak akan terasa seperti sebuah keharusan jika dilandasi kerelaan, bukan? Dan jika kerelaan sudah hadir, maka pengorbanan dapat dicegah, bukan? Dengan begitu, penyesalan tidak akan terbentuk, bukan?

Sayangnya, Tia tak ingin menyuarakan pemikirannya tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul. Berniat menandaskan kekakuan malam ini, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka.

Karena pertanyaan yang kemudian dilemparkan gadis bertubuh molek dan berkulit gelap itu sukses membuat topeng _stoic_ Ulquiorra retak.

"Jadi, kau masih hobi mengejar-ngejar kelelawar, Ulquiorra-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan penuh merupakan jelmaan betapa eksotisnya malam. Orihime melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemen yang telah dihuninya selama 15 tahun terakhir. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah sumber sinar perak di atas sana yang bercahaya.

Malam ini langit sedang cerah. Beberapa kelip bintang tampak seperti berlian di antara lautan hitam yang menyapu seluruh penjuru langit.

Tiga buah gedung yang menjulang tinggi mulai masuk ke dalam jarak pandang Orihime. Ketiganya adalah apartemen yang telah berdiri sejak ia dilahirkan. Gedung yang paling kanan dan di dominasi warna hitam adalah Sereitei. Di sampingnya adalah Real World. Dia, Tatsuki dan Sang Ketua OSIS Ishida Uryuu menghuni salah satu lantainya.

Mata Orihime beralih pada gedung terakhir yang didominasi warna putih. Itu adalah Las Noches. Apartemen bergaya modern yang tampak elegan dipandang dari sudut mana pun. Penghuninya pun rata-rata dari golongan menengah ke atas.

Dan di gedung itu, pernah tinggal seorang 'teman' yang dikenal Orihime.

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah cantik Si Gadis Senja. Tanpa sadar, bibir mungilnya melantunkan selarik melodi.

_"Haru, Natsu, Aki, Fuyu... Ima you ni dare mo aisenai yo..."_

Satu tetes bulir hangat itu pun mengalir.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu  
Ima youri daremo aisenaiyo  
**Spring Summer Autumn Winter

I can't love anyone more than I do now

**(Shunkashuuto by KAT-TUN)**

#TBC#

* * *

*Tengok kanan*

*Tengok kiri*

*Lirik atas*

*Lirik bawah*

Hai, minna-san... Genki desu ka? ^.^/ *dikemplang*

Wuahhhh... gomennasaiii... tak terasa sudah hampir 3 tahun saya hiatus. Hisashiburi ne..hehehe... *plak*

Okeh, saya hanya berharap masih ada yang ingat saya (kalo udah lupa pun saya akan dengan senang hati memperkenalkan diri kembali... :-D *dilindes*)

Uhh, banyak hal yang ingin saya jelaskan mengenai kepergian saya. *Gak ada yang mau denger oii*

Tapi karena words sudah menunjukkan angka yg lebih dari 3000, jadi saya pikir ngegaje dan ngerambling nya kapan2 aja. Yang jelas, cuma mau memastikan kalau Relya Schiffer masih hidup dan akan terus menulis.. (Writing is my life, after all...)

Jika ada pertanyaan, komplain atau pun pujian dan ungkapan kangen (ngarep!) silakan lemparkan ke kotak ripyu atau PM...

Yosh, semuga yang satu ini menghibur para readers semua.. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya.

Ja ne~~~ ^.^/


End file.
